Coincidence of Convenience
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol's eyes widened when she realized it was a kid that'd ran into her. Ran being a gentle version considering she felt like a she'd been tackled by a nfl linebacker. The man looked over at her suddenly and Carol blushed violently. "Are you okay?" His voice was deep and concerned. "No." A petulant voice escaped the kid. [AU, PROMPT]


**Written for geektaire**

The weather was the kind that people romanticized. The sun shining perfectly through the trees and casting beautiful shadows through the leaves. Even the birds were chirping merrily and the water lapping at the shore's edge making for comforting music. It was hot but the humidity was nonexistent...truly everything about the day was perfect. So when something collided with her body sending her sprawling into the hot sand she wasn't surprised. Perfect days didn't exist and something always spoiled it.

"Owww." A voice whined.

Carol blinked and tried to untangle herself from the body that was on top of her. It was no use with the dead weight bearing down on her chest. Another whine had her trying to see who was on her. All she seen was a wild halo of blond hair before a shadow was cast over them. Carol stared up at the stranger as he bent and swiftly lifted the weight from her.

Carol's eyes widened when she realized it was a kid that'd ran into her. Ran being a gentle version considering she felt like a she'd been tackled by a nfl linebacker. The man looked over at her suddenly and Carol blushed violently.

"Are you okay?" His voice was deep and concerned.

"No." A petulant voice escaped the kid.

The man looked down and a smile bloomed over his face. He started looking the kid over. He laid back on the sand and stared upwards at the man. What worry Carol harbored about a stranger grabbing a hold of a kid vanished when she truly looked at them. The kid looked just like the man that was squatted and checking on him.

"You're fine." He chuckled.

"Am not." The kid huffed.

Carol snorted. Both looked over at her and she swallowed. Their eyes were stunning. The ring of grey around the outer edges shown brightly against the arctic blue that was infused with onyx like the pupil was bleeding into the iris. She'd never seen such stunning eyes in her life and her breathing hitched in her chest. No, Carol didn't believe in coincidence.

"Hello." The kid rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. He smiled up at her. His smile was so broad that she was sure she could see every tooth in his head. "My name's Logan."

Carol smiled at him and he held his hand out to her to shake. "Carol."

"This is my dad." He set up quickly and went to his knees in front of her. "I didn't mean to run into you."

Carol shot a look at the man. He was watching his son with something close to amusement in his face. When he looked at her his eyes were dancing with restrained laughter. Carol wanted to ask him what he found so funny.

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned. His voice was soft and childlike.

Carol waved him away. "I'm fine."

He beamed at her and Carol felt her own smile widening. It seemed after that he decided they were going to be friend because at some point his dad gave up on trying to get him to leave her alone. He just huffed at his son and shot her a look. Carol just smiled. Logan prattled and talked for what felt like hours. It was the most fun Carol had since moving to the sleepy little vacation town.

"So you see it's not really my fault I'm bad at sports but my dad's." Logan said with all the authority of a kid that knows everything there is to know.

Carol laughed. Logan's eyes were wide and locked on her face. She heard Daryl snort and looked at him again. He was looking at his son and shaking his head. When he looked at her again his eyes were dancing. He pointedly looked at his son and then at her. Carol done the same but didn't understand what was making him laugh. When she gave him a confused look his smile mirrored the one his son often had, far too big and exposing to many teeth. The kind movie stars paid good money for. He just winked and ignored her unasked questioned.

Before Carol knew it the sun was close to setting. Looking around she noticed most of the beach was empty. Families and tourist long since packed up and moved off. Carol looked over and smiled fondly down at Logan. He was sleeping soundly next to her but using his dad as a pillow. Daryl for his part seemed lost in thought. It was nice having someone there for once with her, even if they were quiet and didn't speak much. Of course they'd spoke but she hadn't expected it to be so easy. But then maybe that was because Logan was a good ice breaker. Daryl looked down at his son and pushed the hair off his forehead before looking over at her. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"He's a handful to be around." He started and looked down again at his son. "He also forced himself into your day….I'm sorry for that."

Carol smiled watching him. "It's okay. He's sweet."

Daryl gave her a considering look before some of the tension left him. She hadn't noticed how tense he'd been. Her eyes unconsciously searched his left hand for a ring. She was surprised to see him without one.

Daryl shifted and swung Logan up into his arms. Carol's eyes widened and she moved in case Daryl dropped him she could try to catch him. Logan hung limp in his dad's arms sleeping soundly. When he was steady she looked around and seen the few things that she knew was theirs. Since she just had her book, towel, and some water she grabbed his stuff. He eyed her but said nothing.

Carol seen him fighting with a set of keys and quickly intervened as he shifted Logan in his arms. She unlocked his door and she watched as he strapped Logan in. He didn't even wake up as his dad buckled the seatbelt over him. When the door snapped shut he just leaned into it sleeping soundly.

"He's killed out." Carol said.

Daryl looked over and shook his head. "He'll be wide awake by the time we get home."

Carol handed him his stuff and he threw it into the back of the truck. Carol found herself wanting to stall him before he could leave. She'd not had the urge to talk to someone like this in a long time. It was part of the reason she moved. Everything about her life felt stagnated where she'd been before. A change is what she needed. Looking at Daryl – Carol decided to take a chance.

"Do you want to get dinner some time?" Her voice was cheerful but cautious. She knew just because he didn't have a ring on his finger that he could still have a wife or girlfriend.

He looked over just as he was pulling his door open. He studied her for a long few minutes. Carol was starting to think she'd made a mistake when he looked pointedly to where Logan was sleeping. Carol understood immediately what he was saying. They were a package deal. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but he didn't seem to trust it. She respected that. His kid came first.

"When?" He questioned.

Carol swallowed and tilted her head. "What if I cooked us dinner?" At his widened eyes she rushed to say something. "I'm new here and...I just don't really know many places to eat yet."

He nodded at her and shrugged. "That's fine."

Carol dug in her purse praying to whatever Deity was listening that she had a pen and paper. She needed to give him her number or get his. She knew that if she let him leave that this chance wouldn't happen again. Something told her that a man like Daryl wasn't a common find. She made a distressed noise in throat when neither were found in her purse. She dug frantically but jumped when suddenly he handed her something. She looked up and then to the paper being offered. It had his name and number on it. He raised a brow at her blank look.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Carol fought laughing in Daryl's face. He hadn't been kidding when he told her months ago that Logan was a handful. He was loud, brash, and had foul mouth half the time. Much like his dad. It'd been a shock for Carol when she really got to know Daryl. He'd shed that tenseness that kept him quiet so much. He was more like his son than she realized.

His son though – now that was what was making her laugh. Daryl was staring at him ready to snap. She'd just walked in when Logan rushed her. He'd took to her instantly. It'd calmed Daryl's brother seeing how Logan was with her. He was just as protective of his nephew as Daryl was of him. That protectiveness from Merle spread to his brother and he's refused to give her a chance until he seen she wasn't trying to take advantage of his brother. Once he realized she wasn't he'd welcomed her.

"Logan." Daryl warned.

Carol looked away trying to not laugh in his face. It'd just make it worse. Logan slid onto the couch by her. His head leaned on her shoulder and Carol looked up at Daryl. He gave her a look that told her he wasn't amused. Logan was scowling at his dad. Jealousy. At first she thought it was that he didn't want to share his dad. That wouldn't have surprised her. She knew that Logan had always had Daryl to himself. Never having to share and being an only kid enforced the behavior but she was wrong. It appeared Logan had a crush on her.

Any time she was close to Daryl Logan tended to come out of nowhere and would put himself between them. It was endearing as much as it was annoying. He'd grow out of it but she wasn't sure Daryl wasn't going to smother him before then. He'd ignored his dad for a week when he'd seen Carol kiss him. The kid could hold a grudge.

Logan sneered up at his dad and Daryl glowered. Merle was on his way. They were supposed to be spending the weekend together and away. It was tradition – only this year she was the wrench in the plans. Merle talked in him into staying behind and letting him take Logan alone. Logan was fine with it until he figured out that Carol would be with Daryl, alone, the entire time. He'd threw a fit.

"Why can't you both just go?" He whined.

Carol grimaced. "I don't like hunting."

Logan gave her bewildered look. Daryl laughed but shook his head. Merle walked in without knocking. He gave Carol a knowing looking seeing how Logan was clinging to her. He grabbed their bags and was walking outside with Daryl grabbing the rest. Carol adored Logan but could admit to herself that she was excited for the chance to be alone without Logan bursting into the room.

"You would like it." Logan wheedled.

Carol kept her face passive. "You'll have fun."

Logan looked at her before looking outside. His eyes went to his dad and he frowned. When he looked back at her his eyes were unreadable. She was prepared for him to try and charm her out of what he wanted. For his age she was surprised at just how good he was at getting what he wanted. The kid could charm honey from bees.

"It'd be more fun if you were there." He smiled. A light blush spread over his face.

Carol fought smiling. She didn't need to encourage his crush. Daryl had seen it the first day they'd met. She thought for sure he would have grown out of it sooner. Merle outright laughed in her face when she'd said as much to him. He told her that he was too much like his own dad for that. Carol didn't think to much on that.

Logan stood up and sighed. "I'll miss you."

Carol nodded sagely. His voice was so sad and forlorn. Merle yelled for him and he shot her one last pleading look. You would have thought he was being sentenced to death. He disappeared out the door and Carol watched him walking away. He ignored his dad and instead got straight into Merle's truck. Carol watched as Merle's hand clamped down on Daryl's shoulder stopping him. He was talking to him seriously and Daryl seem frustrated.

When they finally split up she could tell whatever Merle said was important. When the truck pulled away Daryl finally came in. She realized this was the first time he'd not gone on their family hunting trip. Even before Logan was here he'd never missed. It made warmth spread through her chest.

The door snapped shut behind him and Carol stood. Her eyes shot to the window making sure they were gone. The second he rounded the corner she was on him. He grunted as her body collided with his. Her mouth was demanding on his and his hands were gripping her thighs lifting her with ease. Carol cried out against his mouth as she shoved him onto the loveseat. She straddled his lap and sunk her hands into his hair. When they finally broke apart, breathless, she stared down at him and smiled. His eyes were dilated only leaving the ring of grey visible. His chest was heaving and she could feel him straining against his jeans below her. His thumbs made soft sweeping motions against the skin of her hips where her shirt rode up. He stared up at her through hooded eyes and Carol swallowed.

Carol snuggled into his chest, her head resting under his chin, and his arms wrapped around her. This was something that would have Logan scowling and stomping from the room. A hug was enough to have his face flushing in anger at his dad. He would do something that required his dad's attention or just climb right between them. Carol found funny at times but frustrating at others. Needless to say the tension between them at times was enough to smother her.

"His crush is really fucking inconvenient." Daryl's voice was strained.

Carol laughed against his throat. She felt him swallow. "He'll grow out of it."

Daryl groaned as her lips traced along the column of his throat. His hands tightened on her hips and she shifted on him.

"God, I hope he grows out of it." Carol whispered before kissing him again. "Soon."

Daryl made a noise of agreement. Carol wasted no time as she stripped him of his shirt and kissed him hungrily as she explored each inch of his exposed skin. She wanted to be able to hug him, kiss, or just visit without the fear of causing a rift between him and his son. That was her biggest fear. Daryl assured her that it'd be okay but it kept her tense and she made sure to not push things with Logan around. Which was most of the time. She still adored his son but she respected the situation too. Even if it had her sexually frustrated.


End file.
